


Perfect

by TwoCatsTailoring



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: Prompt fromhere.1. Small kisses littered across the other’s face.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Kudos: 9
Collections: Short Things from TwoCatsTailoring, TwoCatsTailoring 50 Kisses





	Perfect

He just looked so perfect, laying there with his eyes shut and his mouth open just a little bit. So peaceful, so unbothered, so… perfect. 

Cause he was, right? Perfect?

Impeccable, always so put together and never awkward. Even if he somehow managed to trip he’d probably do something amazing like backflip out of it and land with that cat-like grace, straighten his collar, and walk away.

Prompto smiled at the thought and might have laughed just a little bit.

Just enough for Ignis’s expression to shift in what was a perfect copy of having actually been asleep.

“If you must stare, could you at least not be so loud about it, darling?” Ignis asked, the corners of his mouth twitching up just the tiniest little bit.

“Sure thing, babe,” Prompto said with a wave of his hand that Ignis wouldn’t see with his eyes shut. He leaned forward and dropped a bunch of tiny kisses over the bridge of Ignis’s nose and cheeks. 

“Yes,” Ignis said with a chuckle, “Much quieter this way.”


End file.
